Dark Night's True Day's
by Alana198
Summary: Ok Kagome is a street racer it is her life, her best friend is Sango, and she also is a street racer. Kagome goes up agest  a racer Inuyasha, that clams he can beat her. Can he do it? They have to run from the cops that  were chasing them. Please read!
1. Hey meet everyone!

**Ok my name is Kagome, I am a street racer and I love to go fast. I am the type of person who considers driving fast a way of life not a hobby. It IS my life, without it I would be incomplete. My best friend is Songo she is also a street racer. We have the best cars out there. BY FAR no one can compare to ours; about half a million each. (I know nice wish I had one!) Secretly I also sang, but never out in public. Only to myself, and Sango.( I know what your thinking O no not another one of these bad ass kagome stories well I'm sort of basing the character on myself.)**

**But enough about me, time for the story to begin!**

"**KAGOME!" Sango yelled from downstairs.**

**Come on Kagome we have a big race tonight!**

"**Coming Sango god! I had to put my hair up." "well come on"**

**They went outside and got into there cars, when they got there the street was dead, just the way she loved It. Then a car pulled up, she hadn't seen the car around here before, it was nice. A very hot guy came out of the car. "Yo you Kagome?" "Yeah you here to race or show." I asked "hell yeah I came here to race and I came here to win!" said the boy. "Then let's get it on, if you're as good as you make it seem, then this shouldn't take long should it, if you say you can beat." "I can beat you anywhere anytime you name it!" "Ok then lets go" They got into there cars. Kagome was thinking wow he's hot and has an attitude, I LIKE IT! They both revved there ingions. The guy thinking wow she was hot, and nice ass car too but I know I can beat it.**

**Songa waved the flag in front of them and they sped off, Kagome going way faster then the boy, she was going about 198, he was going around 186(way difference in a race WAY!) Kagome won the race and she got out of her car which she loved dearly. The boy also got out. "So you can beat me huh?" said Kagome. "Nice car" was all the boy could say "Yeah I know I worked my ass of for it to; so what's your name?" asked Kagome" Inuyasha (wow bet you didn't see that one coming huh lol) "Sweet name". "So will I be racing your ass again around here? I know every road and car around here. I haven't lost a race in 3 years." "Yeah I think you will race me again; and nice this is the first race I've lost in 5 years you have skill Kagome" "I know but it's really all that's important to me in my life right now." Said kagome. "I know how you feel" said Inuyasha. "Here's my cell call it anytime you want to chill or race I'll be here" "ok Thanks I will"**

"**Ok later Inuyasha" "Later Kagome" Kagome got in her car and called Sango to tell her she was going home for the night that she needed to study for the test tomorrow. (O yeah Inuyasha is 18 kagome: 17 and sango: 17 and later on when you meet Miroku: 18 duh lol) When kagome was home she laid down on her bed thinking of the day. It had been good she won a race and was actually doing well in her classes. She studied for a bit them crawled into her bed it felt like heaven she was so tired so she quickly turned out the light and went to sleep. She dreamed she was racing Inuyasha on the strep race again. Again she won; she loved it when she had dreams like this, when they were actually good. And soon enough it was morning. Her alarm-clock woke her up. "GO AWAY! YOU STUPID ALARM! I HATE YOU!" kagome was currently by her self her mom and brother was away on a trip for 2 months, she liked being by her self at her house , but it can get lonely at times; but it all works out in the end. Then she got ready for school. When she heard her cell phone ringing and saw it was Sango she answered it "What up Sango?" "Hey Kagome you ready for school yet? You are the slowest person ever!" " I'm coming I'm coming god." "Ok I'm outside your house Kagome so come on" "ok Sango I'm leaving right now" Kagome walked outside only to be greeted by her best friend Sango jumping out at her. Automatically she screamed then burst out laughing "nice one Sango" "I know I've been practicing lol" They drove to school in Kagome's car today. They turned on the music and it was playing "Heart shaped box" By Evanescence. (Good song I love it) Kagome sang along and Sango listening to Kagome's sweet voice filled the car. They arrived at the school and kagome turned off the ignition and got out of the car. God she hated school, but she still tried her best in it; so did Sango. They walked around the school until the bell rang for 1****st**** period. When they walked into the class they saw Inuyasha; he was sitting in seat next to theirs. "Hey Inuyasha, you go here now?" "Yeah I didn't know you went here though." "Cool" They continued to talk realizing that they had all the same classes except 5****th**** which is your practical arts, Sango and Kagome had Archery and Inuyasha had karate. When 5****th**** period came, kagome and Sango went one way while Inuyasha went another. But you can have a 5 minute break during 5****th**** so Inuyasha decided to go see Sango and Kagome in Archery. Kagome was getting ready to do her best shot, (she is a minko she is outstanding in Archery and has powers not like some strength and you know the regular) She pulled back the arrow and release a blue flame came off of it. And she hit the target perfectly. Then it broke in half… "UMM MR.MAY! (The teachers name) I did it again I'm sorry!" "Ahh my dear dear Kagome how do you do that! You are the best here but how do you get all that strength?" "Umm I'm not sure I just lift weights you know?" She turned a little red he always said that, because she was always breaking targets. Inuyasha came up from behind her and whispered "That was very good you're a Minko aren't you?" "Yes I am and you're a Hanyo but I didn't say anything" she hissed back. "I know I am Kagome, I was just saying that you are more then just skilled in racing." "Thanks Inuyasha, I'm sure you are too. But I really have to get back to my class, and DON'T tell anyone this is just mine and your secret got that?" "Ok I wont I promise but you have to do the same" said Inuyasha "ok I will I promise Kagome" then he asked her……..**

**See what happened next, I know cliffy I hate them but I have to keep you reading I will update regularly I hope you like this one, it was my first so… I hope you continue to read it, Thanks for you time'**

**---Alana 3 love yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome would you like to go hang out at this club later?"

"Sure Inuyasha it sounds cool" said Kagome.

"Ok cool pick you up at 11 then?"

"Yeah sure" said Kagome.

She gave him the directions to her house. Then she continued her class as did Inuyasha. Then after class she told Sango she was going to chill with Inuyasha later today. Then went home.

"Hummm what should I wear" Though Kagome while examining her closet. She finally came up with a tank top that was black and had a white skull on the bottom, and some holey (I think is spelt that wrong sorry guys) jeans. It was about 10:30 so she was waiting on Inuyasha.

XINUYASHAS HOUSEX

"What should I ware tonight?" thought Inuyasha he just found a red shirt that said "Touch and die" And some dark colored Jeans. Then he was off to get Kagome. When he pulled up to her house he was amazed it was Beautiful, and not to mention HUGE! He went and knocked on the door. When he saw Kagome she was beautiful. "Hey Inu (short for Inuyasha so I just called him that) Inuyasha you look good tonight. Kagome said. You do too Kagome , So were do you want to go? . Well I've heard of this really cool club in town wananh go there?

Sure was inuyashas only reply. They got in the car and just talked about Random thinsg until they got there like music, cars, racing, bikes, stuff like that. Then they pulled up to the club . And Kagome said.


	3. Sooooo sorry!

I'm sorry that last chapter took so long guys my mom got put into the hospital and almost died And i've been SO busy I am so sorry i will try to write more often. But if I don't i'm so sorry i've just been so busy. So just bare with me and i can get it just support me


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome would you like to go hang out at this club later?"

"Sure Inuyasha it sounds cool" said Kagome.

"Ok cool pick you up at 11 then?"

"Yeah sure" said Kagome.

She gave him the directions to her house. Then she continued her class as did Inuyasha. Then after class she told Sango she was going to chill with Inuyasha later today. Then went home.

"Hummm what should I wear" Though Kagome while examining her closet. She finally came up with a tank top that was black and had a white skull on the bottom, and some holey (I think is spelt that wrong sorry guys) jeans. It was about 10:30 so she was waiting on Inuyasha.

XINUYASHAS HOUSEX

"What should I ware tonight?" thought Inuyasha he just found a red shirt that said "Touch and die" And some dark colored Jeans. Then he was off to get Kagome. When he pulled up to her house he was amazed it was Beautiful, and not to mention HUGE! He went and knocked on the door. When he saw Kagome she was beautiful. "Hey Inu (short for Inuyasha so I just called him that) Inuyasha you look good tonight. Kagome said. You do too Kagome, So were do you want to go? . Well I've heard of this really cool club in town wananh go there?

Sure was Inuyasha's only reply. They got in the car and just talked about Random things until they got there like music, cars, racing, bikes, stuff like that. Then they pulled up to the club . And Kagome said. "Hey Inuyasha doesn't that one dude name hojo own this club? "Yeah I think he does"

" I thought he did but he used to like me so do me a favore and if we see him say I'm your girlfriend." "what!" "come on Inu pleeeaaasee only this time you don't understand how bad it makes me feel when I have to tell him know and he keeps asking. Please Inuyasha" Kagome made a puppy dog face and let's face it no one can say no to that face. "Okay fine only for tonight though okay" "okay promise" as soon as they go in the club they went to the bar yeah there underage but Kagome knew the bar tender really good. Ralf was his name okay " Hey Ralf give me a pina calada please" "sure thing Kagome anything for you and your friend there is on the house" "sweet love ya Ralf" "Inuyasha what do you want?" "umm I guess I will take a Apple smirk off." "Sure thing names Inuyasha right" "yeah okay I thought that was what kags said, I've known her since she was little…tragic past I tell you.."

"What do you mean?" "Ah she will tell you in time if you get to know her enough" "should I ask her?" "NO! Are you crazy she will beat you ass boy" " o..Okay." Kagome has had some more drinks while he was talking to Ralf. And he could tell she was a little drunk "INUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYAAAAASHA! Dance with me!" "okay Kagome" he just agreed not wanting to fight with her. They were dancing and you know just like you would in any club then Inuyasha notice she was staring off into the distance. "Kagome what's wrong?" "o…. nothing" "no I know its something tell me Kagome I could see the worried look on your face" kagome was silent" "its nothing really Inuyasha... just.. I thought I saw someone that.. was in my past… forget about it okay" Inuyasha agreed but could still see the worried look on her face, so he looked down at her and whispered " Kagome I promise I will not let anything happen to you. After all I am your boyfriend for tonight." She laughed and put her head to his chest and hugged him "Thanks Inuyasha…" "Anytime Kagome." At about 3 am they were leaving the club. "Hey thanks Inuyasha for taking me here tonight and helping me with hojo I wonder were he was tonight. .. o well he is probably up in the v.i.p. I will take you up there next time we go." " Okay. That sounds cool" Inuyasha and Kagome were now walking to there car when kagome stiffened really quick and turned "Inuyasha go to the car.." "No…why? What's wrong?" "INUYASHA GO TO THE FUCKING CAR AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW" "wh…" but before he could finish his sentence a sword came right at Kagome" "KAGOME!" Kagome quickly dodged it and held her necklace. Then suddenly she glowed pink and shot a giant ball of power at the person who attempted to attack her. "Naraku!" By now Inuyasha was astonished and he whispered..Kagome..is a….minko. I guess I will have to tell her what I am. But right now I have to help her fight. Naraku came at Kagome with full speed and held her necklace again and a sword appeared from no were. And they clashed swords. "Kagome I will help you I'm a Hanyo" " I know Inuyasha But this is my fight stay out of it. Please, not matter what I will avenge my Father and brothers deaths!" Inuyasha didn't want to make her fight on her own but understood and let her as much as he wished to help.

Then Naraku came at Kagome and hit her with his sword..Hard.. She let out a little scream and flew slid backwards. "KAGOME!' Inuyasha yelled and ran after her." NO INUYASHA STAY OUT OF THIS. THIS IS MY FIGHT!" "But Kagome you are hurt badly" " I am fine Inuyasha!" And she hastily got up and got in the fighting stance again. "I will fucking kill you!" and she ran glowing a strong color of pink but right as she swung her sword he disappeared.. "ugh Dimmit!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran over to her "Hey kagome are you okay. She looked down and noticed she was covered in blood from the fight…. She suddenly got dizzy from blood lose. And clung to Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked her up and took her to his car.. Kagome passed out in the car. So Inuyasha just took her to his house is parents were also out of town and his brother was over Rins house…. When they arrived at his house he picked Kagome up and took her into his house. Then he sat her on the couch, got her a glass of water and treated her wounds. Then laid her back down to rest. "Inuyasha…what happened….?" "We will talk about it tomorrow Kagome just lay back down and rest okay" "Okay Inuyasha…..And Inuyasha" "Yeah" "Thanks". Then she laid her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep Thanking how lucky she was to be with Inuyasha Tonight.


End file.
